Our Story
by CourtneyLeigh67
Summary: Just like the Winchesters she knows about the true, messed up world we live in and tries to stop some of monsters that are out there. By chance, they meet but will this be a good thing or will it cause more pain in the all of the hunters lives? - Set after season 11 ending however no Mary and BMOL, sorry! Set different to the Supernatural season 12 Storyline
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**

* * *

Hi! Okay if anyone reads this, just to let you know this is my first time writing a fanfiction, so if anyone has any tips they are greatly received, thank you! There could be grammar/spelling mistakes so for that I'm sorry.

I'm a big fan of Supernaturaland I thought it was time for me to have a go at writing some FanFiction! Hope you enjoy...

 **  
**


	2. Passing Encounters

**Stillwater, Oklahoma**  
 **June 2nd, 2016**

 **1:27**

* * *

The low purring of the black with white stripes,'69 Chevrolet Camaro could hardly be heard over Jimi Hendrix's 'All Along The Watchtower' blasted through the old-fashioned stereo. Pushing her foot lightly on the accelerator, she pulled into a vacant  
stop along the sidewalk. Turning the engine and stereo off, she looked around for somewhere to have lunch and her green eyes landed on a small American diner. "Perfect" Lyra spoke with a slight smile.

Leaning over the front leather bench seat, she grabbed her cigarettes, lighter, purse, notebook and pen andsunglasses. Placing them all in her worn out, small shoulder satchel, apart from her glasses whichnwent straight on he head to cover her eyes.  
Reaching below she fumbled about for a smallknife and silver flask. Taking a sip of Jack Daniels from her fathers flask she placed it in the bag with her knife. Grabbing and loading her 9mm Beretta Pistol and shoving it into the waistband of  
her jeans, purely for comfort.

Sliding out of her car, keys and phone in her back pocket, she made her way across the street, tapping the hood of her baby and rolling up her sleeves of her camouflage jacket. Confidently walking toward the diner, she suddenlystoped as soon as  
her combat boot hit the pavement.

Slowly taking two steps back into the road, turning 90 degrees on her heels, her hand unconsciously lowering her sunglasses to the edge of her nose. Mouth hung open. She was...speechless. A black beauty was infront of her. A '67 Chevy Impala! Stunning.  
She couldnt believe her eyes.

Cautiously her hand went to the hood of the beast as if was going to pounce on her. Lyra felt the cold metal of the classic car and felt like she was in love. She couldn't help herself but she couched down, stroking the hood of the car. "Wow" she breathlessly  
spoke, just above a whisper. She heard a woman laugh and her head snapped up. A group of girl were walking past her obviously watching her movements and behaviour.

Lyra rolled her eyes and continued to walk into the diner, grabbing a newspaper on a table by the door as she walked in. Glancing at the phone, that she took out of her pocket, 7 missed calls from Jane. " _Crap"_ she internally thought. Ingnore her  
phone she leant on the diner counter. "Hey, beautiful, what can I get you?" The young waiter said with a smile. " _Too young"_ Lyra awkwardly laughed at his attempt to flirt " _I'm 38_ ".

"Can I get a cheeseburger and fries with a black coffee please? I'll be in the booth by the window" she smiled and left.

Sliding into the traditional booth, Lyra opened the newspaper and got the notebook and pen from her bag. She glanced at the Impala and wondered who it could belong to. Tapping her pen on the table, she thought best to forget about it, she won't be here  
long to find out. A waitress came and filled her coffee mug. "Hmmmm" Driving for more than 6 hourswithout breakfast was starting to take its toll on her, nothing like a good cup of black coffee to wake you up.

She closed her eyes, relaxed into the seat, enjoying the time before she had to make it home. She didn't want to get home but anything for Janie, her sister.

Shocked, and nearly spilling her coffee, Janis Joplin ('Piece Of My Heart') was loudly coming from her pocket. "Damn it" she sighed. Answering with a roll of her eyes "Mom"...

* * *

Oblivious to Lyra, in the booth directly behind her, sat Sam and Dean Winchester... 


	3. Seeing Her

**Stillwater, Oklahoma**

 **June 2nd, 2016**

 **1:34**

* * *

The Winchesters had just finished a shifter case in Memphis and were heading back to the bunker.


End file.
